The Clinical Trial for Community Acquired Methicillin-Resistant Staphylococcus Aureus (CA-MRSA) Infections program provides a clinically relevant treatment strategy for uncomplicated skin and soft tissue infections, more specifically, for treatment of suppurative infections (e.g., abscess) and nonsuppurative infections (e.g., cellulitis), in both pediatric and adult patients in areas where CA-MRSA is prevalent.